


There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor

by Vessecora



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 02:39:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17438342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vessecora/pseuds/Vessecora
Summary: 19 years later, Professor Harry Potter finds a familiar, if not entirely friendly, face in Hogwarts.





	There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor

Nineteen years after the defeat of Tom Riddle, Harry Potter walked through the gates Hogwarts. His home of (nearly) seven years. Except now he was Professor Harry Potter, Order of Merlin, First Class. 

He stepped into his office and began to unpack. As he did, he felt the piercing gaze of the portrait of a sallow-faced, greasy-haired man. 

"I hear Hogwarts has yet another new Defence Against the Dark Arts professor." Severus Snape snarked.

Harry started. It was funny how not being around Professor Snape for so long made him forget how cutting the Potion's Master's inflections could be.

"Er, good morning, Professor. I didn't expect to see you in here!"

"Indeed, I grew tired of the chatter from the other rooms they insisted on hanging my frame in." There was a hint of dry humour in Snape's voice. 

"Oh, I see." Said Harry, as he shifted uncomfortably beneath the gaze of black eyes, recognising his part in the changed opinions of many. 

"I suppose I ought to congratulate you on this... new beginning, Professor Potter." Snape spat lightly, continuing with a roll of his eyes; "Despite the facilitation of the lifting of the position's curse, I'm sure you will... Exceed expectations, for once."

Despite the tone from the portrait, Harry thought he could detect an element of veiled sincerity within the words themselves.

"I'll certainly try my best, sir." Harry said, smiling.

"There is no need to call me, 'Sir'... Professor." Snape said, smirking, as Harry gaped, then chuckled ruefully.

**Author's Note:**

> A little one shot that's been in my archives for years. I thought it was time that I shared it out of appreciation for the Sass


End file.
